Angel with a Flame-thrower
by axlorg89
Summary: Natsu has been kicked out of the after-life for bad behavior. In order to return back, he has to protect Lucy Heartphilia, a mortal who is in danger of being killed. Natsu has one month to save her from her father's grasps along with a blue exceed and his faithful weapon. A flame-thrower. How will this story end? (Nalu, No Magic, inspired by a anime and a song)
1. Kicked out of the After-Life

**And thus, why do these idea's keep coming up. I got my inspiration from these 2: 'Panty and stocking' (Actual Anime) and Angel with a shotgun (Song). So yea. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: Kicked out of the after-life**

"NATSU! GET OUT OF HERE!" A villager yelled. "I'm just having fun!" Natsu teased. As Natsu was running away, he hit something hard. A shadow casted over him. Natsu turned his head around to see Makarov, in hit giant form. "Eh" Natsu squeaked as Makarov dragged him to the Holy Grave Palace.

Let me explain for a second. This is the after-life. Where people go when they die. It's actually really great and fun here in the after-life. However, there are rules everyone must follow. Everyone must act peacefully and calmly. The grim reaper that rules the after-life is Zeref. It used to be awful here until he married Mavis. After the marriage, the after-life became enjoyable. Makarov is an adviser for the queen. Now Natsu is being pulled into the kingdom. You don't enter unless your in trouble, or personally invited for a party.

"What did I do this time gramps?" Natsu asked as he was being forcefully dragged toward the Palace. "We gave you so much chances. You are going to be punished" Makarov explained as his voice boomed. "IM TOO YOUNG TO DIE" Natsu pleaded over-dramatically. Makarov ignored his pleas.

Natsu had 99 chances. It was now his 100th time visiting the Holy Grave Palace. So he is in deep trouble.

…

"Natsu Dragneel! You have disrupted the peace many times." Zeref stated. It was easy to see that Zeref was deeply annoyed as he sat on a high throne with Mavis next to him. "Yea...I know. Just apologize to the villager and i'm off the hook, right?" Natsu told the King. Everyone formally addressed the king, but not him. Natsu was all nonchalant.

"Hmph...I wanted to throw you into a pit but Mavis talked me out of it. You will receive a punishment." Zeref explained.

"You mean, clean the village. I did that last week!" Natsu complained.

"No...You will learn your lesson...Natsu Dragneel, you will spend a month! On the earthland." Zeref commanded. Natsu almost froze.

"You mean. I can go to the other side and have freedom? YES!" Natsu cheered. He didn't have to hang around these gloomy people and get to live again.

"Not exactly..." That ended Natsu's cheering. "You see. There is no way to cheat death. I am sending you down to the other side to protect a young lady. Lucy Heartphilia. She has ran away from home for a good cause. But her chances of surviving are low. I pity her because I knew her descendants before. You are to protect her for a month, until she reaches safty. If anything happens to her, you will be thrown into a pit where you will not escape" Zeref explained.

Natsu froze this time. He had to protect someone? How boring! But... the pit was far more boring. They just leave you into a pit with nothing in there. It was even more boring!

"Anything else?" Natsu asked, obviously irritated.

"Yes...It pains me to say but, you will be allowed to choose ONE weapon for your journey. Also, we will give you a exceed for this journey. He will be your guide. Do not abuse him! Also, you are angel now, and no, you don't get a wing or halo. Only Lucy Heartphilia can see you. You will have a D-link with her. You feel what she feels. She feels pain, you feel pain." Zeref added.

Zeref looked at Natsu. He was snoring. "Ugh! Just send him to the armory room and then send him to the earthland." Zeref commanded. 'What idiot would sleep at a time like this?' He asked himself. He looked at his wife. She was sleeping. Zeref slapped his forehead.

…

"Alright Natsu, choose which weapon that you will need to protect Lucy Heartphilia." A guard ordered. The room was lined with weapons.

Natsu tried all of them. Too heavy, Too light. Too flashy, Too dull. Too weak, Too strong. He was thinking he would never find the right weapon, until he lied eyes on a certain weapon. It was bazooka shaped and the patter was with flames. "Whats that?" Natsu asked.

"It's a Flame Thrower, sir! It is a earth-land weapon and spouts out fire. At the armory, we enhanced it to be stronger." The guard explained. FIRE! Natsu couldn't remember his past life, well nobody in the after-life can, but he remembered that he had played with fire in the past life.

"I'll take it!" Natsu told the guard.

"Aye, good choice!" A voice squeaked out. Natsu looked at the source. It was a blue-winged cat. "I'm Happy, your guide!" Happy told Natsu.

"COOL! A talking cat!" Natsu exclaimed.

"3" The guard announced.

"2"

"1

"Why are you counting down?" Natsu asked as a sudden shiver ran down his spine.

"0, prepare for Earth-land" The guard announced.

And like that, Natsu fell from the clouds (The after-life is held up by clouds).

…

I gotta run! My father is probably sending dogs right this minute!

The blonde had a pink dress on but it was torn and dirtied. She had finally escaped her father. She was on the run. It was no longer run to have fun. It was run to be alive.

My name is Lucy. I am the daughter of a wealthy King, Jude Heartphilia. Ever since my mother died, I have had a terrible life and shipped off to different men that I can marry! As if i'd marry when I don't even know who they are!? My father only uses me for money and I am worth a lot. So I am certain that he is sending the Royal Army after me.

"UAHH!" Lucy heard from above. She stopped running and looked up. There it was, a pink-haired boy and a blue cat, falling from the sky. More importantly, about to fall ontop of her! Lucy braced herself for the impact, but it never came. Instead, she looked up to see the blue cat FLYING! While carrying the boy. The cat landed the boy infront of her and the cat itself landed on the ground.

"Hi!" The boy said. Lucy reconiled. Who was this guy? "I'm Natsu! Your very own angel!" Natsu told the confusing blonde.

"EH!"

**I felt like I went too direct. Oh well, another unifinished stories to add to the unfinished story collection. Sorry for grammar issues. Please leave reviews of tips and if you liked it or hated it. And tell me if I went too direct in this chapter.**


	2. I'm your personal Angel!

**Sorry for being late. And thank you for your patience. I got lots of motivation from you guys, but...School won't leave anyone alone...**

**Chapter 2: I'm Your Personal Angel**

"Eh!" Lucy squeaked out while staring at the mysterious boy and his cat. An ANGEL! Who does she think she was? An idiot? The dog's barking grew closer.

"Listen, I gotta go random person! So just let me go..." Lucy told the pink-haired man named Natsu. When she turned around to flee, she saw the guards approaching her. She wasted too much time on this idiot. They were going to surround her now! "Thanks to you, I'm already captured!" Lucy sarcastically told Natsu.

"Don't worry! I got it covered!" Natsu explained.

"Huh?" Lucy asked but before she could ask a better question, guards came out. "Lucy Heartphilia, Please come peacefully to us. We will ensure your safety!" A head guard explained loudly.

"What about HIM!?" Lucy said, pointing her finger to the 'angel'. The guards blinked. They followed her direction but saw nothing. "Who Miss Heartphilia?" The guards asked. "HIM! The pink-haired man right beside me!" Lucy explained. The guards looked to where she pointed again.

"Lucy Heartphilia, we believe you are breaking down mentally due to the new atmosphere. Please return to the castle" The guard ordered, this time with a more threatening tone. Why couldn't they see Natsu?

"They can't see me. So I guess what Zeref said was true. Which means..." Natsu slyly told himself. He walked up to the head guard and began making goofy faces in front of him. He even waved his hand infront of his face. "HAHA! WHAT AN IDIOT!" Natsu exclaimed. Lucy gawked at him, for an angel, he sure wasn't angelic.

"Miss Heartphilia, we will ask again. Come with us, or we will have to do it by force!" The guard explained. He began to walk closer to Lucy. His colleagues following behind.

'I'm TRAPPED!' Lucy exclaimed in her thoughts. 'No your not' A masculine voice explained in HER mind. She looked towards Natsu. He was grinning evilly. He proceeded to pick up his weird weapon and aimed it straight at the guards. He pressed the trigger on his weapon. Flames charged out from his weapon. It dawned on her what it was. A flame thrower. She had read it in a book once. Angels have flamethrowers? What type of after-life has this!?

The flames began to engulf the area. It seems Natsu was having too much fun with this because he went overboard and began scorching the whole forest. The flames engulfed the guards and lasted for a minute before disappearing with not a trace left behind, other than the scorched guards lying on the ground. And the tree's around them were scorched black.

"This sucks!" Natsu exclaimed as he slung the flame thrower behind his back (it had a sling). Lucy proceeded to go to the head guard and began to poke him. Is he...Dead!?

"No, my weapon can only attack people, but it won't kill people. What a waste of a weapon." Natsu told Lucy. Lucy began to wonder what was wrong with this 'Natsu' person.

"W-Who are you?" Lucy managed to stutter. Natsu sighed in an annoying manner. "I told you already! I'm your angel!" Natsu explained in a simple manner.

"No really" Lucy asked again.

"You need proof?" Natsu asked, his eyebrow raising. Lucy nodded. Natsu began to think. "Is the flying and talking cat not enough for you?" Natsu asked. Lucy shrank back before thinking. "It was a magic trick!" Lucy answered.

"I can read your thoughts" Natsu added. "Alright...what am I thinking of then!?" Lucy asked defiantly. She wouldn't be tricked. "Your thinking of buying that new set of outfit you saw in the market." Natsu told her. Lucy began to sweat-drop. "Your a...GYPSY!" Lucy concluded.

"I'm your angel!" Natsu told her once more.

"Let's say I do believe you, which I don't, why are you my angel then, and how could the guards not notice you?" Lucy asked skeptically.

"They couldn't see me because only YOU can see me. The reason why I am your angel was because I got sent for...making the after-life more fun!" Natsu lied.

"Actually, he got sent for bad-behavior" The talking cat explained. Lucy gawked at the blue-winged, talking cat.

"Well, where's your wings and halo than?" Lucy asked.

"I don't know! Ask the grim reaper yourself!" Natsu answered truthfully. Lucy gulped. She was beginning to see that this might be real.

"So...How do I get you to go away?" Lucy pressed.

"I have to get you to safety in a month. So your stuck with my for a month, or until you find safety!" Natsu explained once more. It was obvious he was tired from explaining everything.

"I don't believe you! Anyways I'm Lucy Heartphilia. Your...Datsu Dagenreel? Right?" Lucy asked.

"It's NATSU DRAGNEEL! And nice to you...I guess. I don't care if you believe me or not" Natsu told her. "So...where are you planning on heading?" Natsu asked.

"I was planning on heading North...To Magnolia...Than start my life from there." Lucy explained quietly. "How long is it away from here?" Natsu asked. "About 28 days" Lucy added. "THAT'S HALF A MONTH!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Let's go right now then!" Lucy said cheerfully. She would get this 'Insane Maniac' as a protector, for FREE!

"Don't call me your 'Insane Maniac', I don't like being called something stupid!" Natsu told her. Lucy fidgeted a bit. She forgot that he could read her mind. What kind of magician, wizard, or whatever was this guy? She noticed Natsu glare at her. He read her thoughts again. She forced herself to stop thinking another offensive thought and decided to focus on the main priority.

…(Night Time)...

The trio began walking. They realized they couldn't fly there because Happy couldn't pick two up at the same time. Seriously? Who would name their cat 'Happy'?. Nevertheless, Lucy decided to set up a camp. What surprised Lucy even more was that this 'Angel' Imposter was able to eat and sleep. Shouldn't Angels watch over you instead to sleeping. And the dead are dead! They don't need to eat!

After Lucy had finished cleaning the dishes she went into her own tent and entered her sleeping bag. In case you are wondering, Happy 'borrowed' this stuff from someone else. (more like STOLE). When she entered her sleeping bag, she noticed it was much warmer than she thought it was. Before she could inspect it, two hands encircled her waists and brought her close. She immediately turned to the person who was holding her.

Natsu Dragneel. WHAT THE HECK IS HE DOING IN MY SLEEPING BAG!? Lucy began to shove him. She even called his name out loudly, but he was a heavy sleeper! Lucy was now facing his exposed chest. It was even more horrible because he was shirtless! Lucy began to blush. He had a well-built body...Is that an 8-pack I see? Lucy looked at his face. She had suddenly noticed how handsome he really was! She didn't notice before because of all the rampaging, but up close. He was very handsome.

'You are a very sexy angel. If you are even an angel' She thought in her mind. Obviously, she forgot Natsu and his telepathic abilities. She would eventually regret calling him 'sexy'.

**Late...Gomen!(Sorry) Anyways, I hope you enjoy! The first chapter got lots of attention. I hope I live this story to your expectations!**


	3. Lucy's friend

**Thus, the adventures continue!**

**Chapter 3: **Lucy's friends

Lucy woke up the next morning, only to find that her 'angel' already left her tent. "That fake angel must've given up on fooling me" Lucy said to herself. She yawned and combed her hair with a brush. It took some time to register what happened yesterday again. Just to make sure. She ran away from home, and this guy named Natsu claims he's an angel. How crazy can her life get?

Lucy got out of her tent and was greeted by a burning smell. She immediately went into panic mode. FIRE! Her head instantly turned left, where the scent was. She sighed in frustration. It was Natsu. That baka (Idiot) was still here!? Worse yet, he was trying to burn the trees around him.

"Yup...definitely won't kill life." Natsu muttered to himself as he blasted the flamethrower on trees.

"NATSU! DON'T DO THAT! Animals live up there" Lucy exclaimed. "But they won't die." Natsu reminded her.

"They get INJURED" Lucy frustratedly claimed.

"Someone is in a awful mood." Natsu stated. The blonde huffed. "Because I woke up to the smell of ashes. Not very good to wake up too!" Lucy explained. "Oh...I get it!"

"You do?" Lucy asked. A bit astonished Natsu figured it out.

"You liiiiike me during the night. But get mean during the day!" Natsu exclaimed while giving his signature smile. Lucy's mouth literally dropped. Worse was, he rolled his tongue when he said 'liiiiiiiiiiike'.

"WHAT GIVES YOU THAT IDEA!" Lucy exclaimed furiously. Who does this idiot think he is!?

"But last night you called me a sexy angel!" Natsu protested, he showed a confused expression on.

"I did not!"

"You said it in your thoughts last night!" Natsu countered. Lucy mentally slapped herself. She forgot that idiot could read minds. How peachy! "I-Agh-N-Never mind! Lets just go eat!" Lucy stuttered as a light blush covered her cheeks. Natsu shrugged and joined her.

She was lucky Natsu was a dense idiot. Otherwise, he would never let this go.

The two ate their fish (Which Happy and Natsu caught). Natsu mainly telling his adventures in the after-life. Lucy listened but still doubted him.

The after-life in Natsu's way of explaining seemed totally calm and peaceful. Mainly because Lucy, knowing Natsu's destructive behavior, observed as Natsu called it 'boring'.

"So...are we taking any side-distractions?" Natsu asked.

"Ah yes! I am visiting a friend. Mr. figment of my imagination" Lucy explained.

"Since when did I become a figment of your imagination?"

"Since I realized no one can see you but me!"

"For the last time...I'm your angel!"

"Whatever you say!" Lucy chuckled as she said that. Natsu lightly blushed a little. Her smile was what Natsu liked about her the most. It was friendly and inviting. "So, care to explain to me about your past?" Natsu asked.

"Your my angel. Your supposed to know already!" Lucy countered.

"Zeref, a.k.a Grim Reaper, only said that he knew your mother and that she died. So care to explain anything else?" Natsu confessed. Lucy had a glint of hurt in her eyes when Natsu mentioned her mothers death so nonchalantly. Natsu saw. "Sorry..." He muttered.

"It's fine. I don't really talk much about her. Let's see here. I'm an only child. I lost my mom. My dad is a cruel man as you saw. I ran away 15 times. I have a doll named Michelle. Other than that, I really don't remember much. I just focused on running away, so I never gave thought to other things I did when I was young." Lucy truthfully responded.

"And you?" Lucy added.

"I don't remember much. When we go into the after-life, we only carry feelings for people and other emotions. Memories are rare to the after-life. Some can remember, most can't. I'm in between. I carry emotions. But I lost my memory. Mavis, queen of the after-life, said I am one of the very few that contains a rare emotion." Natsu answered.

"And that is?" Lucy pressured.

"love. Though I don't know what that is. Nor what it feels like. Say, what is love?" Natsu asked. Lucy blushed immediately. "It's umm...when you...GAH! You already know mystery man!" Lucy managed to get out. Natsu looked her in the eyes. Lucy realized he was being serious.

"Well...uhm...It's when you like someone...Alot. More than friends." Lucy explained carefully. Natsu cocked his head. He clearly didn't understand. "You enjoy someone's presence. That is like. Love is when you always want to be with them. You would never leave their side. You want that person's presence" Lucy further explained. Natsu nodded his head but his eyes showed he didn't get it.

"It will come to you in time. I can't say I know the feeling personally. It only comes when you feel special" Lucy confessed. Natsu finally spoke. "I don't understand. But hopefully I will soon".

Lucy sighed in relief. "My friend lives not far from here" She said, trying to change the subject. However, Natsu wouldn't let go just yet. "I enjoy your presence" Natsu commented, he gradually leaned closer in. "Eh!? You only say it to someone special Natsu. Anyways! I'm going to go pack!" Lucy left in a rush as she soon retreated to her tent.

"Weirdo..." Natsu muttered.

"Who is?" The blue cat said. "There you are! I was asking Lucy what Love is!" Natsu explained the now appearing neko.

"Weird...Anyways, where are we going next!" Happy asked Natsu.

"Some person that Lucy's friends with." Natsu muttered. Natsu didn't know why but he felt a feeling. He didn't like it. It always happened when Lucy met someone else.

"Is someone jealous!" Happy teased. Natsu looked up at the flying cat in puzzlement. "What is jealous" Natsu asked.

"Oh yea...forgot you were dead..." Happy said to no one in particular. Natsu had enough of being confused and stalked away.

…

"We're here!' Lucy exclaimed. It seemed that there was a cabin in the middle of the forest. Worse than that. Natsu had an awful feeling of this. It was VERY cold in the area. He didn't like the cold. Suddenly a raven-haired man stepped out. "LUCY!" The black-haired male called out. "GRAY!" Lucy responded. Lucy ran over to hug Gray. Gray accepted the hug.

Natsu didn't know why but he felt even colder by this guy's presence. "What are you doing here Lucy?" Gray asked in amazement.

"Erm...I begged my father..." Lucy lied. "Tell the truth..." Gray said. "I...ran away!" Lucy responded quietly. She expected Gray to lecture her. Instead he laughed and ruffled up her hair. "NICE!" Gray stopped laughing. He looked in Natsu's direction.

"Y-You can see him?" Lucy stuttered.

"And he talks too." Gray added. "A blue talking cat" Gray finally said. Lucy sighed in dismay. Of-course only the cat can be seen, but my invisible stalker can't be seen.

"So I stopped here if you can help me. With food and clothing." Lucy explained to Gray. Gray looked in Lucy's direction and hesitated before speaking.

"Why don't I come with you? I know my way around these parts" Gray offered. Natsu growled. "Say no! I don't like this guy." Natsu ordered.

Lucy ignored Natsu and nodded in approval to Gray.

"It's the four of us then" Lucy cheered

"four?" Gray asked Lucy.

"Erm...i mean three." Lucy responded.

**Gah...Gomen! I was grounded! Anyway's, I will try my best to catch up!**


	4. Victoria City

**My lateness is becoming a habit (But I try to not make it a habit) Still, thank's for reading. Enjoy**

**Chapter 4: **Victoria City

"So...Lemme get this straight...Your saying that you are being stalked by an Angel, who HAS a flamethrower of mass destruction...Right?" "Yup." "And that for an angel, he is really annoying and childish. He also got kicked from the after-life for bad behavior..." "Mmhm" "But he has no feelings, except for happiness and being disappointed. He also came with a blue flying cat named Happy, and they are going to take you up north, past 6 cities."

"Yup" Lucy responded. Gray repeated everything she just said and it made her feel stupid. "You sure you don't have head trauma?" Gray asked. "NATSU! Stop that!" Lucy shrieked at her guardian. The angel kept on making goofy faces next to Gray, even flicking him off once. Gray turned his head. Nothing but air.

"Well, if this so called 'angel' is protecting you, tell him to go away. I am more than enough to protect you!" Gray announced. Natsu clicked his tongue in disapproval. "Even if I wanted to, which I do, he won't leave my side." Lucy replied, ignoring Natsu.

"Aye!" Happy pipped up. Gray looked uneasy with the talking cat. "If we continue from here on out, we should reach Victoria City in a few hours!" Gray explained. Lucy didn't know how to feel about it. It was a city but she never went out her palace. It would be exciting and wonderful, but it would also be terrible if someone found out who she was! Lucy sighed in defeat, curiosity got the best of her so now she HAD to go.

"Let's go!" Lucy declared as she began to walk towards a path that led towards Victoria City.

**Meanwhile, in the after-life!**

"Mavis? Are you sure about sending Natsu out there. We never sent anyone like Natsu out there. Just the professionals. How would he react!" Zeref fretted from his throne to Mavis.

"It's fine! I'm sure everything will be alright!" Mavis responded, trying to soothe her husband.

"We have a lacarima to keep watch. Don't worry. It's not like he'll die in the human world, turn into a frog, or some makeshift" Mavis added.

"As long as he stay's emotionless throughout this journey, it will be fine. His teasing attitude is fine too but it sometimes worries me." Zeref mumbled.

"All our angel's stay emotionless on their jobs. Natsu is another story." Mavis agreed silently.

"Yes, but what if Natsu ? his ?. He might ? a ? !" Zeref replied.

"But that is a myth...So it could be false..." Mavis answered.

"You always believe in myths, Mavis...Is this your doing? To see if that myth is really true?" Zeref asked as he narrowed his eyes.

"I don't know what you are talking about" Mavis responded in a sarcastic manner.

"The past reaper tried figuring out the myth. It was false, so it wouldn't make sense if it happened now!" Zeref roared, a bit irritated about Mavis's adventurous and curious nature.

"I don't know. Natsu might have it in him!" Mavis told Zeref, not the slightest bit scared from Zeref.

"Tch...like that dead angel has it in him" Zeref sneered before retreating to his bedroom. Mavis sighed.

**To the human world!**

"We're here! It's so beautiful! And big!" Lucy exclaimed in astonishment. Her first time going into a city and it looked so amazing. Lucy constantly stopped to look at all the stores and sights. "Tch...Girls" Natsu muttered as he got irritated from walking. "Why don't you buy something Lucy? I can buy it for you!" Gray asked Lucy.

"Really? I don't want to free-load off of you!" Lucy replied honestly. She loved the outfits but didn't want to completely use Gray like that. "It's alright! Just show me what you want!" Gray insisted.

"If it's okay I want that" Lucy declared while pointing towards a nice outfit. It was a blue miniskirt with gold lining, along with a short jacket and top in a heart shape. Each had a gold lining. (Lucy's clothes after time-skip)

"Sure...Lemme get my wallet." Gray replied as he reached for his wallet. He checked his front pocket, nothing there. He checked his back pocket. Nothing either. He even checked his boxer's pocket. Nothing.

"GRAY! PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!" Lucy screamed at him as she saw him undress to check his underwear pocket. "Stripper...Pfft!" Natsu commented, which soon made him laugh out loud. Lucy glared daggers at Natsu.

"Let me get the outfit Luce. I got it covered!" Natsu added as walked into the store. Lucy could see him walk up to the window, where the outfit was modeled by a mannequin and simply stripped it off of the mannequin. "YOU CAN'T JUST _STEAL _THAT NATSU!' Lucy exclaimed as he brought back the outfit in a shopping bag.

"Not like anyone can see me..." Natsu countered.

"Still, you gotta pay!" Lucy lectured.

"I did, I found a wallet and gave it to a tiny clerk at the store. Or just dropped it in the tiny clerk's purse." Natsu responded.

"Oh...Who's wallet?" Lucy asked, growing very suspicious.

"Ice-brain's wallet" Natsu answered honestly. "Ice-brain?" Lucy repeated. "Gray, cause his brain is frozen solid and completely dense on the inside" Happy explained. Lucy scowled at the both of them.

"Erm...Lucy?" Gray asked the blonde who looked like she was talking to herself.

"_WHAT!_" Lucy yelled. She paused. People were staring at them.

"Oi, Lucy. I can track the tiny clerk if that's what you want." Natsu whispered in her ear. His lips touching her ears as he spoke. Although Natsu thought nothing of it, remembering no feelings of any attraction. Lucy turned crimson red. "Lucy, why are you red?" Gray asked. Lucy ignored him as she tried to regain her composure.

"Lead the way N-Natsu!" Lucy stuttered as her blush began to fade.

**Short? Yes. Sorry. Have a good day readers.**


	5. The Tiny Clerk

**Late, very late. I have got no excuse except for watching InuYasha... Disclaimer: **I do not own Fairy Tail (Also, some support characters come in cause of a request from a special person)

**Chapter 5: **The Tiny Clerk

Lucy, Happy, and Gray were following the pink-haired angel who was scampering and sniffing the air like a hound dog. Gray, who could not see Natsu, was following Lucy. She explained that she might know where his wallet might have went.

"It's long gone Lucy!" Gray protested as he ran after Lucy. "NO! I...err...we are going to find it, it's the least I can do after all! If you hadn't come along with me, you wouldn't be in this mess!" Lucy replied as she follow her angel.

"I'm going to find my friend Loke. He lives in a hotel around here so I'm sure he could let us stay there for a while...Here's a lacarima, I'll tell you when I found it." Gray explained as he tossed a crystal blue Lacarima towards Lucy and left in the opposite direction. Lucy ignored his leave and stuffed the lacarima in her dress pocket.

"Finally! Ice-brain is gone!" Natsu muttered before stopping in place. Lucy stopped in place too. "Aren't we going to run after that Tiny Clerk? Lucy asked.

"Yea, but you got to change clothes first." Natsu replied

"Eh?"

"Isn't it weird that a girl in public is wearing a pink royal gown that is covered in dirt and torn to shreds? Now change into the outfit I bought for you." The pink haired idiot asked. "It's also weird in public to see a girl talking to herself and a cat, isn't it?" Happy commented. Natsu and Happy had both earned a slap in the face before Lucy retreated to the nearest public restroom and began changing. The clothes fit perfectly and hugged her tight. It might've been too revealing but she didn't care. As soon as she got out, Natsu and Happy waited outside, playing blackjack. (**A/N: Remember, these clothes are Lucy's clothes after the time-skip)**

"Geez, what took you so long!" Natsu said as he played down a card. "Damn it!" Happy screeched as he revealed his cards to show that he lost. Natsu grinned victoriously.

"Whatever, and stop getting off topic! We have to look for Gray's money, we are going to be living on that for a while." Lucy persisted. All of a sudden, Natsu got up. "I know that smell" He said as he began sniffing the air. "Follow me" Natsu commanded as he began to run around the corner with Happy by his side, flying happily. Lucy sighed and chased after the both of them. Natsu was Lucy's only hope on finding it. Plus she felt like he really owed her.

…

"Amya! Where did you get this money?" Ryou asked his companion. "Some stranger just popped it into my bag" Amya replied as she counted the money carefully. "Someone might be looking for it" Ryou insisted. Ryou was a guy who lived by his virtues, but occasionally breaks them time to time. "Like who?" Amya taunted. As soon as she said, the answer came around the corner. Ryou saw a blue flying cat racing towards them, and after the cat was a blonde busty girl. Judging by her clothes, Ryou guessed that she was a normal residence.

"Natsu! Hold up!" The blonde cried as she chased after her 'imaginary angel'. "Hello Miss, may we help you with something?" Ryou asked the blonde.

Lucy looked at the two teenagers. They looked about 15 each. The girl had black hair and one bang that was pink. She was dressed in a black sparkly dress that hugged her body well and black high heels. She was licking a pink lolipop and had a black purse by her side. The boy had deep blue hair and his clothes looked ragged as if he was a runaway from home. He carried nothing.

"Oh..erm..nothing! Just chasing my flying cat. His name is Natsu" Lucy stuttered, she didn't want more people to thing she was weird.

"Hey that's my name Luce!" Natsu protested. "I'm Happy! My names not Natsu!" Happy added.

"A talking flying cat...You don't see those everyday" Ryou said as he observed Happy.

"Isn't Natsu the pink-haired guy?" Amya asked. The group looked at Amya weirdly who was enjoying her lolipop.

"Y-You can see him!?" Lucy exclaimed. "yea" Amya replied as a-matter-of-fact. "H-HOW!" Lucy exclaimed. "Humh, why should I talk to a peasent like you. Get lost and out of my sight weirdo" Amya snarlingly replied. "WHY YOU! TELL ME!" Lucy ordered as she grabbed the girl's lolipop away from her. "HEY!" Amya screamed. "Answer me!" Lucy demanded. She wanted to know desperately how she could see Natsu, and why others can't. Amya's lips quivered. She began crying.

"M-MY LOLLIPOP! GIVE IT BACK!" The girl fell to her knees and started throwing a tantrum. People stared at her.

"What a mean lady..."

"How awful"

"Look at the boy! He is in awful clothing and that lady is teasing them"

"She stole her candy!"

Voices etched out as a crowd was beginning to irritate Lucy. Lucy quickly grabbed a hold of the both kids hands and dragged them away.

"Help...She's going to abuse us" Ryou said plainly with no emotion. The crowd gasped. Lucy walked faster. _Damn these kids_

Amya kept crying, it seemed that she can change her emotions quickly.

Lucy spotted an run-down building. Lucy got closer. It was an old apartment building, it looked abandoned. "WHERE IS THAT ABUSIVE LADY!" A voice yelled. Eep. Lucy ran for it.

…

As soon as they got in, Lucy tossed them on the floor. "Explain" Lucy commanded.

**I feel like I rushed this chapter...Gomen...Next chapter following up soon**


	6. Tricked!

**Hey guys, I'm back on schedule so let's begin. I work better outside! Sorry, not much Nalu except for some tiny fluff.**

**Chapter 6: **Tricked!

Inside the abandoned creepy factory, where the floor boards creaked at every movement and who-knows-what would crawl on your back. Lucy was too focused on the two teenagers to notice how creepy this setting was. Amya was still blubbering and Ryou was all calm but he showed no fear. Happy was shivering and Natsu didn't give a heck about the stuff going on.

"Well?" Lucy said as she tapped her left foot impatiently. "Well what?" Ryou asked, a bit annoyed that an full grown adult would kidnap them with a flying cat.

"How can SHE" Lucy said as she pointed her finger towards Amya. "See Natsu?!" Lucy concluded. "THAT LADY IS MEAN!" Amya sputtered out as she continued to bawl her eyes out. Lucy covered her ears. _This Brat!_ "What do I do to get her to stop!?" Lucy asked Ryou.

"It's simple, she loves money, transportation, and lollipops. Give her candy back, get her 5000 jewels and let her ride in a taxi." Ryou said nonchalantly. Lucy growled, she gave Amya her lollipop and when she did Amya stopped bawling, and the pathetic yet adorable look in her eyes vanished. She now cried even more.

"I want...sob...money and a taxi!" Amya cried while her lips quivered. Lucy groaned. Lucy quietly, in her new outfit, pulled something from the pouch. It was a golden encrusted jewel. "I stole this from my palac...erm...parent's friend's brother's nephew's friend's grandparent's house." Lucy said, obviously lieing. She reluctantly handed down the jewel. Ryou took it peacefully and examined it.

"Alright, you can ask us all the questions you want but we need to get her a taxi ride" Ryou added. Lucy sighed once more. Natsu, who had poked his head out, yelled "IT'S ALL CLEAR!" meaning that no one, who thought Lucy was an abuseful adult, was there.

"Come on"

...

Gray sat alone in the bed suite that a certain friend let him stay in. He could only get one bed sadly enough. All of a sudden, a pervert thought came into his head. He shook his head off. Nope, he wouldn't do that. He and Lucy would just sleep peacefully together.

"Gray-sama~" A voice rang out.

_Oh no._

There in the middle of the door way was a maid. Gray would've been fine with an ugly maid or even a monster as a maid. But no, faith had come again. Juvia...

_FlashBack into Gray's teen years._

"_Hey Juvia, I want to know what you liked about me the most" Gray said. He and the blue-haired girl named Juvia had began Dating._

"_Oh, but Juvia loves all of Gray" Juvia replied._

"_But what would you like me to do since you love me?" Gray asked. Juvia's birthday was coming soon, so if Gray could find out what she likes to do, he could give it to her (As in traits)._

"_Hmm...Well..." Juvia hummed as she put her finger by her mouth in thought._

"_Juvia__ want__s__ Gray-sama to"_

…

"_Give me a spanking and sit on me, and whip __Juvia__!" Juvia replied cheerfully. Gray froze up, his hair cast a shadow over his eyes as he began to revolt in disgust (I support Gruvia! Btw)._

_In the end, Gray moved away._

_Flashback end_

"Gray-sama! It's been so long! You missed to give Juvia's birthday punishment in highschool, or after that" Juvia babbled. Gray could feel the color draining from him as he felt his color turn grey.

"Ah...Yea...eheheheheh...Well I'm just sleeping here with a GIRL!" Gray made sure to add the emphasizes on girls in hopes Juvia would give up.

Instead, Juvia's head lowered and a shadow cast over her face. A glint appeared.

"Fufufufufufufu...Girl eh...Fufufufufufufufu. When Will this girl get here? Juvia would make sure that she would crack that girl's bones with my new book Juvia bought" Juvia said as she showed Gray the book. The title was '_101 ways to kill involving water'_

"When I say girl! I MEANT A GIRL INTERESTED IN OTHER GIRLS!" Gray yelled out. Juvia snapped out of her daze. "Oh is that so...Juvia is so relieved! Oh! Since Juvia is still your girlfriend, will you give Juvia your late birthday present?" Juvia asked politely as she began to unbutton her maid out, leaving her breasts almost exposed.

"HOLD ON! GAH!"

…

In the bright street lights there was a taxi with Ryou and Amya in it. The window was rolled down and Natsu, Happy, and Lucy were right outside.

"So after this ride, you will tell us!" Lucy ordered.

"Yup...Just wait for us here" Ryou said. Amya poked her head out and stuck her tounge out. "BAKAS! (Idiots!)" She yelled out before poking her head back in.

...(1 hour passes by)...

"Luce?" Natsu said.

"Yea?" Lucy said as she continued to wait.

"I'm dead and even I can tell you got tricked" Natsu commented

"EH!" Lucy screamed, causing weird stares to follow her. "But they were teenagers, aren't they supposed to do honorable things?" Lucy blubbered as she quickly tried to find an explanation.

"Look here Luce. Listen up correctly. They both wanted money, so they could live without getting caught by us. They got us to pay for the taxi and we gave them an escape. As for the candy. I don't know. So calm down." Natsu said.

"B-but...I can't calm down! My mother gave me so few of those jewels. It's a memory! If I give them out freely, it is a dishonor!" Lucy cried out. Her tears started appearing.

Natsu sighed. "Than why did you give it in the first place?" Natsu asked. "Cause if you were made from heaven as you say, which I don't believe, than maybe I can get you to go away" Lucy blubbered.

"You really want me to go away" Natsu said, a bit dishearted.

"Baka!(Idiot!) Of-course I do! You keep on following me. Always exploding stuff! Always Stealing, Always being invisible. Always right by my side...Always protecting me...Always..." Lucy stuttered she began to blush and looked down on her feet.

Natsu smiled. He knew that she didn't want him to go away. He went up to her and put an arm around her. "Oh really! Well it's sounds like you love me!" Natsu teasefully said. Lucy began to flush more. "If you want, maybe you could be the first person to experience 7 minutes in heaven with an actual angel" Natsu whispered into her ear, touching her ears with his lips.

Lucy lost it she stepped 16 steps away. "BAKA! YOUR A STALKER! NO WAY I WOULD FALL FOR YOU! YOU PERVERTED WEIRDO! YOU AREN'T EVEN A REAL ANGEL, JUST AN HALLUTION BECAUSE I HAVE NEVER EXPERIENCE THE OUTSIDE" Lucy screamed, she panted for air. Natsu just chuckled.

"Nope, I think your the weirdo" Natsu said and with that he winked. Lucy, dumbstruck stuttered, "L-Lets go back to the apartment...Hentai(Pervert)".

At the walk home, Natsu tried to think of what he did just now. He knows the feelings of laughter and teasing, but there was this word he thinks he heard.

_Seductive_

Natsu figured out the technique used on Lucy. He was going to have fun using it.

"Hey Happy?" Lucy asked.

"Yea" The blue neko answered.

"How old is Natsu?" Lucy questioned Happy.

"Don't know but he died around in the last two weeks. When people die they either come looking in the age you die in, or in special cases, you arrive young even if you arrive old. Natsu died in an ice accident. He was playing hockey and slipped under the ice. He never did like Hockey in the first place too." Happy replied. Lucy made an ahh sound.

This Natsu sure was peculiar.

…

"Took forever to find" Lucy said, a tint of blush was fading away after her and Natsu's previous encounter. "Yup, cause you and Natsu were having a moment" Happy exclaimed loudly. Lucy shuddered. She forgot the cat had been there the whole time. Natsu just shrugged his shoulders as if it didn't matter what Happy blurted out but still made a tiny smirk.

Lucy sighed and opened up the door knob.

"Gray-sama~" A blue hired girl said as her whole maid outfit had been in torns.

"IF I DO THIS WILL YOU LET ME BE!?" Gray said. He began to whip her.

"Gray-sama~"

Gray finally looked up to see Lucy and Happy (Along with Natsu in which Gray couldn't see). "Erm! IT's NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!" Gray protested as he waved his hands in protest.

"What's wrong Gray-Sama~. You sat on Juvia and gave Juvia a spanking. You still have to punish me" Juvia squealed in delight.

"I'm going to rent a room for myself" Lucy sighed as she closed the door.

'Lucy...' Gray thought.

Natsu, who could read peoples minds, grimaced. He didn't know why but he felt that odd sensation of fury building up in him. Natsu could already tell that Gray liked Lucy.

**A cute nalu moment, and some funny gruvia moments only to find out that Gray likes Lucy (You may throw all the torches you want at me. I can't stop the drama). Sadly, Gray ,in love with Lucy, might get a chance. OR, might not! Reviews please~**


	7. A little break

**I'm back, I just felt like writing now. So I hope this chapter is good. Don't forget to review! This is long for you! Longest i've ever typed in a day.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

**Chapter 7: A little Break**

* * *

Lucy put a big X on the calendar. When she first met Natsu it was May the 1st. Now its been 7 days since. (Number of Chapters) That meant her journey with Natsu would end in 23 days. Lucy sighed. It's been a week and she felt like she'd known Natsu for ages. Lucy was wearing her normal clothes (The time-skip ones)

The Gray-Juvia situation was dealt with and Lucy wonders if she should tell Gray about Natsu's existence. Lucy brushed it off. Beside's it wasn't like Natsu WAS real. Lucy then thought about the girl they met yesterday. Amya was aware of Natsu's existence too. So he could be an angel...What was Lucy thinking. It was a mere coincidence. As Lucy crossed a day from the calendar, she noticed the blue neko float over towards her.

"Oh Happy, what can I help you with?" Lucy asked. "Is it the end of the week?" Happy drowsily asked, obviously recently waked from a nap. Lucy nodded. Happy took something from the green bag on his back and took out some cards. "What are these?" Lucy questioned as she held the card. They read:

_V.I.P Access to Fairy Tail's Grounds_

"Fairy Tail Park?" Lucy repeated. She never heard of such a place. "Aye~ It's a park for the angel's in earthland. You should go with Natsu" Happy explained. Lucy blushed and Happy noticed. "You liiiiiiiike Natsu. I forgot to say us three?" Happy added. Lucy looked towards the sleeping Gray. "What about Gray?" Lucy asked. "It's only for you" Happy explained. Lucy looked down. She didn't want to leave Gray but she was curious what this park was.

"Gray already had fun with that water chick. He is probably all zoned out so he doesn't look like he would go anyways. Not that he could" Natsu voiced as he appeared from the bathroom door, obviously eavesdropping. "Alright" Lucy said.

Natsu smiled at Lucy's answer. "Lets go before he wakes up, I will meet you down there" Natsu said, pushing Lucy and Happy out of the hotel room door. As he shut it at Lucy's protest he turned around and grabbed a piece of paper with a pencil:

_Dear Ice-freak_

_I'm hanging out with a hot and sexy guy named Natsu so don't worry about me_

_He is really fun and I think I prefer him than ANYBODY else. He really seems like an angel and is really_

_good-looking so he will accompany me on my journey. Did I mention he is good looking and sexy that he doesn't need to strip easily like you? That means I don't need you around._

_When I come back please leave._

_From Luigi_

Natsu finished writing the note. He got tape and stuck it to Gray's face. Natsu snickered before leaving. He wasn't going to let Luce be taken away. Not that he cared or anything, it's just that Gray could be a spy...Right? Natsu reasoned with himself. He seemed to be experiencing more emotions when he's with Lucy. He liked that. He liked experiencing it with someone. And that someone isn't going to leave so easily.

…

* * *

...

"So where is it?" Lucy asked, waiting in front of the hotel. Natsu grabbed Lucy's hand and Natsu took Natsu's back.

"eh?" Lucy squeaked. They began to rise off the sidewalk.

"EH!" Lucy starting screaming and little children started pointing while the adult's were too focused on their daily routine to even bother noticing them.

"Be quiet Luce, where almost there" Natsu said as he felt his eardrum start to die.

Lucy, after 5 minutes of screaming, calmed down but held onto Natsu's hands tightly with her eyes shut. "Open your eyes Lucy" Natsu said. Lucy shook her head vibrantly.

"Your missing out" Natsu insisted. Lucy still didn't open her eyes. Natsu sighed in exasperation.  
Lucy, your shoes are untied" Natsu finally said. Lucy couldn't help but look down. She felt stupid. She was wearing black flats. Still, she could see it, the sky. They were up in the clouds with the sky a bright blue and the sun shining noon-high.

"Didn't you say the after life was above the clouds?" Lucy asked, amazed at the view from above the clouds.

"They are, but the place moves every 10 minutes" Happy explained while sweating. "Lucy, you sure are fat" Happy commented which Lucy shouted "AM NOT".

...

* * *

…

They landed in the middle of a forest. "I don't see anyone" Lucy observed. Nothing but spruce tree's and grass. Natsu and Happy sighed at her. They began to walk towards a tree. They knocked on it. And in a moment. The tree revealed a child-sized arch. "You coming?" Natsu asked as Happy slid down the hollow tree.

"Eh?" Lucy squeaked dumbstrucked. Before Lucy could make of what happened, Natsu took her hand and jumped into the tree. "EEYEEEEEEEEEEEH" Lucy shouted as Natsu laughed down the slide.

In about 2 seconds they reached the end. Lucy put her hand on her head. Her head bumped into the ceiling too much. As Lucy looked around her eyes widened. An archway was there with a sign on it that said

_Fairy Tail Grounds_

Inside a tree was a sky. How was there a SKY in a tree. A bunch of normal looking people were there. Mainly in groups of 3. One looked completely normal while one looked like the person was glowing. The other one was a flying cat just like Happy.

"Oooh~ Happy I'm glowing" Natsu exclaimed as he looked through his whole body. Natsu was shimmering a silver light. "This is kind of like a festival. Those who are shimmering are angels. This is a place where angels, exceeds, and people being protected go to have fun. It's only once in a life though that you can visit. So we have to make it count" Happy exclaimed.

"Got it Lucy?" Natsu said. But as he said it, she disappeared leaving traces of her outline. "Huh, Luce?". "Over there Natsu" Happy said as he pointed towards Lucy socializing with someone.

"LEVY-CHAN!" Lucy exclaimed as she saw the book worm. "Lu-Chan! How are you here! I MISSED YOU!" Levy exclaimed as he hugged Lucy. "Girls" A voice muttered. Lucy looked beside Levy to see a man with unruly hair and covered in piercings. "Let's go away from here. That guy looks suspicious". Lucy whispered to Levy.

"Oh no, you don't understand. Gajeel here is my...erm...angel" Levy said as she blushed trying to find the right word.

"Am I dreaming...? I must be because here are angels everywhere" Lucy said to herself.

Natsu and Happy appeared beside's Lucy. "She's skeptical" They both explained. Levy made an ahh sound. "I'm going to see if PantherLily has some fish" Happy said before flying off.

"I heard a rumor Flame-breath...I didn't think that YOU would become an angel. They should of thrown you in that hole" Gajeel said as he smashed heads with Natsu. "Neither did I. To think they would let you with a brain as Iron become an angel." Natsu comeback'd. "But I heard you got a limited time while I got my whole life." Gajeel replied. "That's cause they know I can get the job faster" Natsu said.

"WHY I OUGHTA" Gajeel started but Natsu cut him off with his hand and closed his eyes. "Happy told me. You and that girl are in a relationship. You know that's stupid right. I don't know the feeling but I can tell what it means." Natsu said as he opened his eyes on the last sentence.

...

* * *

…

"You and THAT guy!? Please Levy, even if this wasn't a dream, I wouldn't believe it." Lucy said to Levy. "He may act tough but he has got a real soft spot" Levy replied. "He...is a tsundere?(Person who is tough but gets gradually heart-warming)" Lucy repeated in shock. Levy nodded. "What about you and that pink-haired angel?" Levy added, trying to change the subject. "Oh nothing is happening between us. Just 27 days and he is out of my life." Lucy said. She and the blue-haired bookworm were childhood friends when they were little but Levy ran away after her parent's abandoned her too a lowly lolicon (Person with a child fettish).

"LUIGI!" Natsu shouted for Lucy. Lucy had a red vein of anger strike out from her forehead. "Bye dream Levy, I got to show Natsu who he is messing with. Nice meeting you, bye" Lucy concluded as she marched towards the idiot.

Levy giggled before going after Gajeel and PantherLily.

...

* * *

…

Everything was peaceful as the sun began to set and most of the people began to leave. Lucy sat on a bench with Natsu infront of her and Happy beside Natsu. Everything was very peaceful. "This place is so much fun!" Lucy squealed in delight as she ate a fish on a stick, courtesy of Happy.

"It's getting late, we should leave before Gray looks for us" Happy said. "Oh I don't think Gray will be anywhere" Natsu grinned slyly.

"I guess Happy is right. Plus I'm getting tired" Lucy said as she stretched her arms over her head. "Wait" Natsu said.

"Hmm?" Lucy hummed as she saw Natsu hide something behind his back. In an instant, Natsu held out a little box.

"Here" He muttered while looking away.

The box was wrapped in a pink base and yellow straps. Lucy carefully opened the lid. In it was a snowglobe. Inside the snowglobe was clouds at the bottom and a castle in the middle. The castle, ontop of the clouds, was tall with a bright grey color made out of bricks and the pointed roofs were deep faded blue. It had four columns on each corner of the palace. As Lucy shook it, the sky of the snow globe turned to night and the stars went up and connected into all the star signs. She shook it again and the sky in the globe turned into day and mini clouds went up and floated across the air. The outer of the globe was painted marble white with a gold Planck that read "After-Life"

"Amazing!" Lucy squealed in delight and hugged Natsu. "Arigatou(Thank you). Really." Lucy muttered before ending the hug and settling back on the bench. She yawned. "I'm going to rest my eyes for a little...Tell me when...we leave" Lucy said drowsily. Natsu sat beside her on the bench. Her head rested on her shoulder. Natsu smiled as he rested his head on Lucy's head.

_I can feel it. That warm fuzzy feeling. But what is it. Why do I get like this when only Lucy's around?_

Natsu continue to be lost in his thoughts. Unaware, Happy was watching from a distance. Happy frowned before approaching them. "Natsu..." Happy reminded Natsu. Natsu lifted his head off the blonde to face Happy. "What, it's not like I have that type of relationship with Lucy. It's just that, I enjoy spending time with her" Natsu protested quietly, to not wake up Lucy.

"We should go, it's already midnight" Happy said as he waited for Natsu. Natsu was about to wake up Lucy until he saw her face sleeping peacefully. Instead, he picked her up bridal-style before Happy held onto his back.

And flew out of

They were flying in the night sky, Natsu looked intently at Lucy's sleeping face. Mesmerized at her plump, pink lips. Natsu could feel his body grow weak as his conscious started to fade for a moment.

"Hey Happy?" Natsu quietly asked. "Yea" Happy answered. "Want to make a bet?"

"What?"

"I bet you can't fly us home with your eyes closed the whole time with your ears flattened" Natsu dared quietly and solemnly. "Aye! Challenge accepted" Happy said as he was oblivious to Natsu's intent.

Natsu now focused on Lucy even more. He lifted her up closer to his face. Closer.

"Lucy"

Yawn~

"Are we home already? Oh Natsu, what are you doi-" Lucy's face turned red as soon as she saw Natsu's head very close to her face. Natsu's eyes widened just a bit before returning normal. He raised his hand and plucked something out of Lucy's head.

"You had some confetti in your hair" Natsu said before returning his head back high as his gaze intently looked ahead.

Lucy, still blushing looked at how she was being carried. "Why are you carrying me?" Lucy asked. "Cause your not heavier as much this way" Natsu said. "Why YOU!" Lucy exclaimed as she began to bicker but quickly stopped as she was aware Natsu wasn't listening. Lucy's eyes looked down. Sh could've sworn that Natsu was going to kiss her. No. It's just the confetti. Beside's, Natsu couldn't even feel emotions!

Natsu was starting straight forward. He listened to Lucy's inner thoughts. He didn't know what to make of them. Natsu would just put them into the back of his mind. It wasn't important. What was important was getting Lucy to safety.

The rest of the ride home was quiet.

...

* * *

…

"Were on the ground, you can put me down now!" Lucy protested as they reached the ground and were walking towards the hotel.

"Why?" Happy asked.

"Cause people keep thinking I'm floating!" Lucy answered as she is aware only some people can see Natsu.

"Happy, get the door" Natsu asked as he still carried Lucy bridal-style but he was reverted back to his normal self. "Aye sir!" Happy exclaimed as he opened the knob.

"What's going on here" A raven-haired male asked. Natsu frowned at the displeasure of Gray in the hotel room. "Your still here, I thought we got rid of you already" Natsu groaned.

"Gray, I can explain" Lucy said.

"Who is HE?!" Gray referred to, pointing towards Natsu. "Eh?" Lucy squeaked. "Oh yea, I forgot to tell you Lucy. I gave him special contact lenses that let's him see special beings...Natsu included." Happy said.

"AND YOU BROUGHT THIS UP NOW!?" Lucy shouted. Happy shrugged it off. "Why would you leave me for THAT" Gray referred to louder.

"She was never yours to begin with" Natsu retorted. "Happy get Lucy out of here, I'm about to have a good man to man talk" Natsu ordered Happy. "Aye, Sir!" Happy said as he ushered Lucy out the door, ignored Lucy's protest.

"Who are you?" Gray demanded.

"I'm Lucy's angel...I'm protecting her so lave stripper" Natsu said, getting straight to the point. "I can protect her myself" Gray threatened. He pulled out the note. "Lucy didn't write this" He added. "How do you know?" Natsu challenged. "Lucy's name isn't _Luigi._" Gray replied.

Lucy busted open the door. "You can both protect me" Lucy said as she suggested a compromise.

"I was here originally" Gray furiously replied.

"Well..." Lucy said as she averted her eyes.

"Guess again, I was with her when she first escaped." Natsu challenged. "How?!" Gray demanded.

"Doesn't Matter" Natsu said. Lucy sighed. "I'll tell you during breakfast" She said before going towards the bathroom saying she needed a nice long bath.

"You think you can win over Lucy?" Gray threateningly asked. Natsu, unaware of what he began saying, said "I already have".

Happy watching from the door looked at the two.

"Aye~ I can see two big scary dogs" Happy commented as he saw two large scary auras surround them. Natsu in red with a Rottweiler and Gray in a dark blue aura with a Dalmatian.

Inside the bathroom

_Crash BOOM ching_

Lucy ignored the battle outside and buried herself deep in the bath.

'_ignore it Lucy. You will be hearing this a lot from now. Just get used to it'_

…

22 day's left til the end of the month

…

22 day's left til Natsu leaves Lucy's side

…

22 day's left til Lucy forget's fully about Natsu

…

* * *

_FlashBack_

"_You know after you, Gajeel, bring Levy safety, you will leave her side" Natsu jabbed. Gajeel averted his eyes._

"_But her safety hasn't been accomplished yet" Gajeel answered. "You would put that girl's life on the line, for your selfish reasons" Natsu threatened angrily. Playing with emotions wasn't appealing to Natsu. It was appalling._

"_..." Gajeel remained silent. "Break it off. It's going to hurt you more than it is to Levy" Natsu commanded_

"_How do you KNOW!" Gajeel shouted as he jabbed his finger into Natsu._

"_I know that you know that once her safety is reached she will forget everything about you and will only remember being saved by herself and a strange panda-like figure. But she will forget you. It's either that or you die. You shouldn't have feelings for anyone" Natsu said before he left Gajeel alone and looked towards Lucy and Levy were talking._

_'"Does she even know" Natsu asked. Gajeel remained silent. "I'm going to get Lucy, you break it off with Levy while you can, it's better now then later" Natsu said._

"_I found Levy freedom but I haven't told her where it is" Gajeel said. "Say it, better now than never" Natsu said as he began to holler "LUIGI!"_

_Levy began to stomp towards him. Natsu couldn't help but smile._

"_You should say that advice to yourself Natsu" Gajeel added before stalking off towards Levy._

_Flashback end._

_..._

* * *

**This chapter was intense and long but this is rare so be grateful (Who am I kidding, I've been missing lots of due dates D: ). Anyways, I am sorry for trolling you when Natsu was about to kiss Lucy. It's too early for those love birds . Gray found out about Natsu, this should get interesting. Finally Natsu seemed cold when he talked to Gajeel...scary... Wait...That means... Lucy WILL forget Natsu. A surprising twist. Oh the drama.**

**Preview:**

**Chapter 8: **More Friends

"Hi Levy-chan" Lucy squealed in delight as she saw her friend in the real world. "Lu-chan!" Levy shouted in shock. "How's Gajeel?" Lucy asked.

"-'s -?" Levy asked, cocking her head a little

**Preview end.**

**Looks like Levy said something important. I bet it's obvious for you.**

**Reviews for more please~**


	8. More Friends

**Back on schedule and also GOMEN! Disclaimer: I Don't own Fairy Tail nor will I ever will.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: More Friends**

**Previously: Natsu, Lucy, and Happy went to a park only to find some fellow friends, Gajeel and Levy. It's late found out after the time limit given, the angel will go back to the after life.**

* * *

**Start Now:**

Lucy woke up to bright and early as the sun rays focused on her eyes. The moment she stood up, she saw Gray and Natsu on the floor with Happy taking on the bed for himself. A few sand Natsu endedeconds later, Happy began to uncurl from the bed to see Lucy staring at Happy for some explanation.

"Happy... Why are they on the floor?" Lucy asked lazily, it was too early for this too. "Oh, that, Gray and Natsu were fighting over who was taking the bed and they didn't want to sleep next to each other so Natsu decided Gray should have the bed while he slept with you. Gray and Natsu ended up having a fight and Gray lost his contacts. Gray got angry, and the fighting started. You mumbled something in your sleep about beating the crap out of them if you get woken up. They got quiet and muttered curses at each other while sleeping on the floor. No one took the bed so I felt sorry for it and I decided to take it." Happy summed up. "Lucy, can I order some fish from food service?" Happy added.

Lucy sweat dropped before she realized what Happy said. "Wait...Gray can't see Natsu anymore?" Lucy asked. Happy looked up and nodded. "I actually have extra's but Natsu destroyed them so he could get the upper hand." Happy explained. "Upper hand?" Lucy echoed. "Ignorance is bliss for the both of you. And it's frustrating me!" Happy replied much to Lucy's confusion.

Lucy walked over to the floor to see the two boys sleeping with fire and ice scorched on the ground. She poked Natsu. She had to go to the market area and she was always used to going along with Natsu. "Oh Happy, I felt bad for Gray leaving him all alone and I don't want to trouble him so can you stay with him?" Lucy asked sweetly with a gentle smile. Happy noticed this was the few times she acted like a real princess. Which she is. Happy nodded, knowing it was better not to ruin Lucy's good mood.

_Poke Poke_

Natsu's eyes opened slowly before sitting up cross-styled and stretching with a yawn. "Oh...What do you want Luce?" Natsu asked sleepily. "I was hoping you could do some grocery shopping with me" Lucy asked. Natsu noticed it like Happy did. Her smile was stunning. "ah...mm" Natsu sounded his agreement, bit astonished that Lucy could make a pleasant face like that. Natsu wondered if Gray had seen Lucy's face like that. He probably did with them being childhood friends and all. Natsu dismissed the thought of Gray and Lucy. He had to focus on the present and getting Lucy safe. This smile would be the reason for him to fight for besides going back to the after-life unharmed.

"Yosh (Alright), Let's go!" Natsu said cheerfully.

Lucy put her white collared jacket on with the gold lining and blue elbow spots on top of the heart cruz top with a skirt and shoes. (Her usual attire). As soon as Lucy got out of the room, she couldn't help but feel like she was missing something. She looked back at the apartment once they were out. Probably nothing.

...

* * *

…

"Oi Cat!"

"Mm?"

"Where's Lucy?"

"Going on a food date"

"With who?"

"Natsu"

"NATSU?" Gray echoed.

"Not only do you ask a lot of questions but you also echo a lot." Happy pointed out as he flew upside down reading manga.

"Hey cat-""Happy" "Happy, do you have extra contacts or glasses or whatever?" Gray asked.

"Nope" Happy simply said.

"Where is Lucy headed"

"On a food date"

"Where is this food date?" Gray asked with a hint of distaste for the word of date.

"I support Natsu so I ain't going to say." Happy simply said.

"What will it take?"

"I'm not that easily disloyal"

"Fish?"

"2 Fish and you got a deal"

...

* * *

…

"I knew I was forgetting something, I can't believe I forgot my wallet!" Lucy groaned in utter dismay. Natsu frowned, the smile was gone.

"What did you want anyways?" Natsu asked in particular.

"I was going to make Gray a special dinner since we misunderstood that whole Gray and Juvia thing." Lucy explained drearily.

"huh..." Natsu said as he looked up at the sky. "Hey, I've got an idea!" Natsu shouted before grabbing Lucy's hand and running forward. Natsu took notice of how his hand was bigger than Lucy's and how soft her hand was. No matter what, the slightest touch seemed to make Natsu happy. He seemed exhilarated now. Happier than ever before. This feeling made him smile, it was happiness which he recognized from his past life that no one did in the after-life. It was refreshing.

Lucy kept on blushing lightly trying to keep up. "NATSU! Wait up!" Lucy shouted in a pointless urge to slow Natsu down but only provided stares from the customers at the outdoor fresh food stands. Lucy's hand warmed up quickly. Lucy remembered as kids she and Gray often held hands to play certain games. His hand gave her goosebumps at how cold it was.

_Flash Back_

"_Gray? What are you doing here by yourself?" Lucy asked the 13-yr old boy. Lucy at the time was 8 yrs-old The young raven head was sitting down watching the forest that lay beyond the castle gates. "I'm going to run away..." The boy answered."You can't! It would make your family really sad" Lucy complained. "My family keeps me locked inside." The boy replied._

"_But it's winter, it'd too cold to even run away!" Lucy protested as she stared in the same direction as Gray is. The snow-topped tree's proved the season as well as the snow on the ground. Lucy wearing her pink coat over hey long poofy dress joined him on the ground. The boy was fully clothed in a black sweater and blue dress pants._

"_Exactly, everyone will think I'd die in the winter and give up on looking for me" Gray reasoned. After he finished he heard sobs and sniffles. He looked at Lucy who had a tear-drawn face. "B-But I don't want G-Gray to go. Your family will be sad, your friends, I'll be sad... Please d-don't go," Lucy blubbered. Gray sighed and stood up. "I won't go alone, there is this lady named Ur who will help me. I'll be in good hands. I'm telling you this cause I trust you. I won't leave you alone. I promise. If you keep this promise, it'll prove our Trust exists. That way you won't forget me. It's too dangerous for you" Gray sweetly talked as he patted her blonde hair._

"_Do you promise?" Gray asked. "Mm" Lucy sounded in between the crying. "Man...I sound like a prince" Gray said as he blushed embarrassingly. "Nope...You are a prince Gray" Lucy mumbled which Gray smiled at. "Then I'll be those fairy tale princes who saves the princess's like you. We'll meet again...and when we do let's be happy together" Gray said, but he muttered the last part too low for Lucy to hear. Lucy nodded and smiled happily with her shining white teeth showing as her tears still watered._

"_Well, I sound weird, c'mon Lucy I'll walk you back to your room." And with that Gray kissed the top of her head which made Lucy blush. Gray held Lucy's hand the whole way through. Lucy noted how his hand was so cold it made goosebumps. She swore to herself that no matter what, Gray's hand will be much warmer now._

_But of course, Lucy forgot all these memories along with her castle life._

_Flash Back end._

Compared to Natsu's hand, it was much warmer and it made her feel safer than Gray's cold and easily slippery hand.

As Lucy continued to follow Natsu, something caught her eye.

"LEVY-CHAN!" Lucy shouted bringing Natsu to a stop.

The bluenette, who had her back turned, faced us and her face went from confusion to glee.

"Lu-Chan!" Levy shouted. As the two reunited Natsu couldn't help but look around her. The park they visited yesterday had opening across the world so it wasn't in a specific area. That means Gajeel and Levy could've come from anywhere and arrived here. Unless that is...

Gajeel took Natsu's advice.

"How's Gajeel!" Lucy asked subconsciously. Oops...That was a weird dream Lucy had there was no way it was real like Natsu said, Lucy reminded herself.

"Who's Gajeel?" Levy questioned with a genuine confused face.

"One with the unruly hair? Helped you escape from your abusive father? Had a cat Pantherlily?" Lucy questioned even more. Natsu frowned.

"Gomen(Sorry), I don't know. And how did you know I left my father!? But let me tell you, I didn't have any help escaping, just me... Huh... I could've sworn I have 2 other helpers but who... Oh well" Levy answered truthfully. Though Levy couldn't help but frown. That frowned turned into crying.

"L-Levy-chan...What's wrong!?" Lucy asked, astonished at Levy's sudden outburst in tears.

"It's just that whenever I think about it, I can't help but feel sad, those two strangers probably helped me a lot but I can't remember their names! It...It's frustrating that I can't even thank them. And I can't help it... Sorry Lu-chan, I made you listen to something pointless" Levy said as she built her courage up to stand and smiled.

After a good-bye she left and Lucy stood their dumbstruck. Natsu could help but grimace. Would that be Lucy? Would that be how she would act like? Natsu couldn't help but wonder about Gajeel too.

"Oh..Natsu...What did you want again?" Lucy asked, interrupting Natsu's train of thoughts. "Oh...ah...I was going to get you a gift." Natsu explained. Lucy nodded before saying, "Don't worry about Levy-chan, she is a strong girl...".

"Stay here for a second!" Natsu ordered. Lucy nodded. About 5 minutes later Natsu returned. "Come here!" He said, again taking Lucy's hand to blush further. They ran again and stopped infront of a cafe. "Just walk in and say you have a reservation, use the name 'Misaki Himeko" Natsu explained and pushed her into the door.

Lucy stunned at what she was doing looked up at the cashier. "May I help you?" The waitress asked shining pearly whites at Lucy. "Ah...ano(Um)..." Lucy stumbled. "If you don't have a reservation please get out" The waitress added with a smile but obviously meant it in a bad way.

"I-I'm Misaki Himeko..." Lucy lied. The waitress put on an astonished face. "I'm sorry miss Himeko... I didn't know the world's top food taster who advertises the best food she tastes would be here. Anything is free to try, just grab a seat outside and we will serve it to you.

Lucy nodded before going outside and grabbing a seat with Natsu on the seat next to her. He smiled gleefully. "Well? Free food!" Natsu cheered. "But it isn't good to lie..." Lucy mumbled. "True but you should at least try to be selfish every one and a while," Natsu replied.

"Have you ever been selfish?" Lucy asked.

"...In my past like probably... But I'm a ghost now! What do I have to be selfish of? My flamethrower? Haha" Natsu chuckled. But the chuckle didn't convince himself.

A waitress came forward, please try our Strawberry ShortCake Supreme along with a glass of purified water" The waitress gleefully said before bowing and walking away with the food on Lucy's table.

Lucy brought the fork with a slice of cake to her mouth. "Omii (delicious)..." Lucy hummed as she began drinking the water from the straw.

"Let me try!" Natsu perked as he grabbed her fork, stabbed the piece of cake and ate it. Then he drank the water from the straw. "Hmmm...The cake is good but all too familiar..." Natsu speculated. He didn't even notice Lucy blush...

"Indirect kiss..." Lucy mumbled.

"Sorry, couldn't catch that?" Natsu asked. Lucy just shook her head in embarrassment much to his confusion. "Ask if we could see the chef!" Natsu added as he saw the waitress incoming. "Anything else?" She asked.

"I would like to see the chef!" Lucy rushed. She felt like an idiot now that she was doing what Natsu wanted her to do. The waitress nodded her approval and beckoned them to follow.

…

"STOP THROWING THOSE AT ME!" A blue-haired male asked as he dodged the dishes aiming for him. The door opened and the dishes stopped flying.

There stood a blonde women and his black-haired boss and a pink-haired man.

"Honestly Jellal! If it weren't for your great cooking skills we would've fired you long ago for making a mess in here! Especially when we have a famous guest!" The lady scolded. The blue-haired man bowed in sorrow. "Gomenasi (Very Sorry)." He replied. The boss humphed as she left the kitchen.

"I'm sorry for the mess" He said. "Oh It's fine but wasn't she throwing the plates?" Lucy asked. "She?"

"The scarlet haired woman" Lucy said as she pointed towards Erza. Jellal's eyes widened. "You can see her!" Jellal's coaxed. Lucy nodded.

Jellal faced the pink-haired man. "You too!?" He asked. It was Lucy's turn to widen her eyes.

"Natsu..." The scarlet-haired girl greeted. Natsu shrank down. "E-Erza..."

"Why are you here? Shouldn't you be back in the after-life?" Erza percepted. After all, Natsu was a trouble maker. There was no way he would be an angel. Natsu was about to open his mouth until the short black-haired waitress came in. "Gomen (Sorry), but come back tomorrow, we do have to let our chefs cook." The waitress insisted. Lucy and Jellal faced each other. Both shrugged that it was okay to meet again but Natsu was shaking his head fast.

...

* * *

…

"We're back!" Lucy yelled in the room only to find it empty except for Happy and the furniture. "Where's Gray?" Lucy asked. Happy who was eating his 2nd fish answered, "Midnight Jog". Natsu smirked. Natsu didn't know why but he took pleasure.

Lucy just shrugged.

Gray kept running across the fresh food asile.

* * *

Day 8: Over

* * *

**Finished, schedule is getting back up. But with school starting and what not I might be off on a few days to get settled. A FEW DAYS. I remember I said that last time and took a month but I promise. Review please. I know I did a bit of Graylu but gomen, I had to put some story between them.**


End file.
